Vegeta Christmas
by MrSubway2
Summary: My first ever fic is a humorous look at Christmas, and at Vegeta. Please go easy on my, it's my first. :)


Be gentle

My first attempt at a fanfic.I do not own DBZ.

"Hurry up, Vegeta!" shouted Bulma."We're gonna be late!""I still don't understand why I have to go to this ridiculous party," said Vegeta."I've got more important things to do than mingle with your idiot friends.""Important things meant, of course, train," thought Bulma."That's all that man ever wants to do with his life.Run around outside punching and kicking and moving at the speed of light.Well, not tonight."Trunks ran into the room where Bulma was fixing her hair."Mommy, mommy, are we ready to go yet?" yelled Trunks."As soon as your father is ready, dear," said Bulma."I still don't get this Christmas nonsense," Vegeta said."Some fat, old man brings these little brats toys and flies off.And he can't even fly by himself.He needs a bunch of horned beasts to fly for him.Pathetic.""There's more to it than that you idiot!" screamed Bulma."Christmas is about love and giving.Chi Chi went through a lot of trouble to throw this party and you WILL NOT embarrass me!Besides, Trunks is dying to see Santa.""Amazing," thought Vegeta."I cannot be defeated by any warrior in the universe, but that woman can make me cringe by just raising that unholy voice of hers."

At the party, the whole Z gang had shown up.Goten, Goku, Tien, Krillin and even Piccolo was there.All seemed in a good mood, except our hero, the Prince of all Saiyans."I can't believe I'm here." Thought Vegeta amidst the laughing and singing."This is ridiculous."He glanced over at the beautifully decorated tree with its many lights and shiny objects.He looked at the stockings by the fireplace.He watched his son, Goten, and even Gohan, who was supposed to be a mature Saiyan, laugh and run around like idiots."Amazing," thought Vegeta."That kid reached Super Saiyan 2 before any of us, and now he's acting like someone who got hit on the head with a falling planet!What is it about this ridiculous holiday?"

Just then, the phone rang.Chi Chi picked it up."Hello?" she said, giggling.But her smile soon turned upside down."Oh no," she said."Are you sure he can't come?Goten and Trunks will be heartbroken."She hung up the phone and turned to her guests."Excuse me," she said.I'm afraid I have some bad news.Santa won't be coming tonight.""Why?" yelled Goten, tears already welling up in his eyes."Why!" yelled Trunks in basically the same condition all though he tried to hide the tears."Well," said Chi Chi, "well I, hold on.""So," thought Vegeta, "fatso isn't coming after all."He looked at his son.While the sight of his boy trying to hold back tears angered him, it also, for some reason, bothered him.He had never seen Trunks that upset.Is there really something to this Christmas junk after all?"I've got to get out of here." Thought Vegeta.While Bulma wasn't looking, he opened the door and flew off.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi had Goku in the bedroom."This sucks!" said Goku."I'm so upset, I mean, (trademark DBZ sweat spot,) the kids will be so upset.""I know," said Chi Chi."But what can we do.The Santa guy I hired can't come.His car broke down.""You know," Goku said, "I really have to start teaching more humans to fly."Back in the living room, it was all sniffles.The kids were sad, the adults were in a bad mood, and Bulma was ready to commit the most gruesome murder ever recorded in history."I'll kill him."She thought."I'll have Goku train me until my power level is fifty million and then I'll rip that bastard apart.How DARE he leave Trunks and I here!"

Just as everyone was about the leave, the door burst open."Ho Ho Ho!Merry Christmas!"It was Santa!"Thank God." Said Chi Chi."I see your car, eh, deer are feeling much better." She said.Although Santa did seem a bit, short.

After the kids took turns on Santa's lap, (and Goku and Gohan took a turn on his lap), everyone ate and sang and had a great time.But Trunks, being the mischevous type, insisted on sitting on Santa's lap one last time."Is this beard real?" he said."Uh, why of course." Said Santa."Let's see."Trunks pulled at the beard and it tore off.Everyone was silent.Goku fainted.Bulma's eyes almost popped out and flew across the room.There, standing in a Santa suit, with no beard, and a very pissed off look stood, The Prince of all Saiyans."Holy shit!" screamed Krillin. "Why?" asked Bulma.The kids rolled on there backs laughing.

Vegeta scowled."I just didn't want to hear these brats and the rest of you whine anymore.I would have done anything to shut them up.Get off me." He said to Trunks."God bless him," thought Bulma.She knew her man well.And while she knew he hated the sound of kids moaning, she also knew when he was full of shit.She saw the bothered look in his eyes when he saw his son so disappointed.

The night went on with no more mention of the subject.After midnight, it was just Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi and Bulma in the living room.The kids were asleep and everyone else left."That was pretty cool, Vegeta." Said Goku."Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta said."You really made the kids happy."Said Bulma."I'm proud of you.""Oh yeah," said Vegeta with an evil smirk."You wouldn't be so proud if you knew where I got the suit."

The end.


End file.
